


Consequences

by ZekkKiray



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Missing Scene, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: Peter Grant wasn't just a cop or an aspiring wizard. He also was a good man.And like all good men, he has to learn that his actions have consequences...
Relationships: Beverley Brook/Peter Grant, Peter Grant/Beverley Brook/Foxglove/Molly (Rivers of London), Peter Grant/Foxglove/Molly (Rivers of London), Peter Grant/Molly (Rivers of London)
Kudos: 11





	1. Christmas wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that since I started writing, more and more of my favourite fandoms wriggle themselves into my brain, demanding smut. And since I have the impulse control of a twelve-year-old on a sugar rush, I comply.  
> This time, I've visited the delightful book series of Ben Aaronovitch who hopefully doesn't mind much that I play with his toys. After all, they belong to him and not me, so there's your disclaimer.  
> The following chapters are "Missing Scenes" that I guess would happen if certain characters were a little hornier and if Peter would act more on his... instincts. ;-)  
> Have fun, guys!

I woke up, groaning. The morning light pricked like pins in my eyes and my head felt like it had inadvertently captured a group of dwarves. Said dwarves seemingly weren't happy at all with their predicament and resorted to pickaxes to get out.

Oh fff... for crying out loud. Notice to myself: Never, ever try again to outdrink David Carey. One thing I knew now for sure, he wasn't abstinent. Thank god Walid is a Muslim, the same dare against a Scot would've killed me.

Before I met Thomas Nightingale, on such a day I either would've stayed the entire day in bed, nursing my poor head and the wounded ego, or forced myself to the next phone to call in sick and then going back to bed. But alas, I had the feeling that my normal days were over until further notice and my mentor certainly wouldn't show any mercy with me despite my current condition.

Maybe pity, but definitely not mercy. Hell, if anything, he even would be glad about the occasion to be able to train with me under 'difficult conditions' or however he was going to put it. But before I had to deal with additional headaches, I wanted to get rid of this one at least.

I swung my legs out of the bed, the chilling air and cold floor somewhat alleviating my ailments, and made my way to the mansion's kitchen. Or rather that what an industrial-strength kitchen hoped to be when it had grown big and strong.

Under normal circumstances, Molly made a cup of coffee that made your molars tango. I joked to Nightingale once that her brew could raise the dead and he just answered that in that case, there was a sawed-off shotgun and a fire axe in the cupboard below. I wasn't sure if I simply wasn't curious enough or just afraid of the possible truth, but I never actually confirmed the claim.

However, as I watched the dark brown ambrosia dripping into the cup, my eyes swept every few seconds over to the locked cabinet.

The mug was half filled when I saw Molly walking in on me. No, a normal person would walk. Molly... glided. As if she was above such pesky things like gravitation or friction.

She leaned on her forearms at the other side of the counter and stared at me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, until after a minute or so the tension became too much.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, slight anxiety lacing my tone.

Molly just continued to watch me, now and then very deliberately blinking.

I swallowed dryly and turned towards her, raising my hands defensively.

"You… don't like it when someone touches the coffee machine?"

Staring.

I let my gaze flicker quickly over her appearance and my eyes actually widened a bit at her black, slightly see-through baby doll. Her breasts were cupped by a sewn-in bra whose white frills made her cleavage particularly inviting. Though the look was certainly enticing, I only lingered for a short second or so, not wanting to anger the potentially deadly maid further.

"You don't like it when someone is in your kitchen at all?"

More staring.

I raked my brain for another thing I could've done to piss her off.

"You don't like your present?"

A big and, to be fair, quite frightening smile flashed over Molly's features.

She lifted her butt on the counter, swung her legs around and dropped smoothly to her knees in front of me. There her dainty hands went immediately to work, yanking my boxer shorts down and gripping my soft cock firmly.

It twitched eagerly, because this appendage of mine seldom expressed self-preservation.

"N-No need to go to such drastic measures," I stammered, fearing for my manhood, "I'm sure we can reach some kind of understoooah!"

Molly licked over the underside of my half-hard cock during my babbling and the sentence was cut short by an embarrassingly loud moan. Geez, was it that long since…

The next thing that came to mind was both relief and the realization that I really had to work on my skill regarding reading Molly's expression. Obviously, she really, really liked my present. With a few, short pumps of her hand, she coaxed my trooper to full hardness, before she neared her lips to my prick.

This made me not so slightly uncomfortable, having witnessed her sharp, pointy teeth many times before, and between emasculation in anger or passion, the end result was equally undesirable.

"C-Carefull, now. You don't want to do something what we both will regret, do you?" I tried to push her head away, weakly so because her tongue still lashed at my cock and did a great job at robbing me of my strength.

Molly swatted my hand annoyedly away like a fly, looking up at me with those big, dark, impossibly deep eyes, and somehow she managed to convey a feeling to me that she knew what she was doing. She held my gaze as she pressed her soft, dark pink lips against the head.

Then, a slight mischievous smile played over her features as her lips parted and her long, prehensile tongue slipped out, wrapping itself around my throbbing manhood in slippery coils. Not only that, but I felt her flexing it in waves around the shaft, creating sensations as unfamiliar as they were arousing, and Molly even managed to lick my balls teasingly with the flicking tip of her muscle. Another of her inhuman features, though I had suspected as much, was the level of flexibility her tongue possessed and it literally blew me away.

When precum started to flow freely onto the start of the first coil that held the tip poised at her mouth, I was in her eyes sufficiently readied and she opened wide.

Her tongue retracted while staying firmly wound around, both slightly tugging at my cock and pulling her head forward.

I grew anxious as her teeth were now for real near my most tender area, but I decided to trust her judgement, and as her lush, moist lips first wrapped themselves around the spongy tip and then glided sensually over my length in the gaps of the spirals of her tongue, her teeth nowhere to be felt, my eyes rolled back and I gave myself fully to her ministrations.

The coils loosened and she slipped my prick through them, slid it down her throat in a single fell swoop until her lips kissed my base.

Her tongue writhed and squirmed around my now rock hard member, lathering it in warm drool so gratuitously that, when she drew back, it dripped in viscous strands and thick drops onto the tiles beneath. Molly held the head firmly between her plump lips, the pointy tip of her sinful tongue cruelly teasing the slit and the sensitive crown and I swear, it made me see stars.

I managed to look down to her kneeling form, the swell of her breasts deviously innocent half-hidden by her sheer nightwear, hands resting in her lap meekly as she serviced my cock devotedly. She glanced up, and the glee that sparkled in her eyes when she saw me staring, as well as the increase in eager ministrations of her tongue showed me that she merely kind of played the role of the submissive maid right now, that she enjoyed pleasing me as much as I did. She tried to keep my gaze as she smoothly lunged forward to take my entire manhood repeatedly back into her throat, but half way through they closed, as if my cock was so delicious that she simply had to focus on the flavour, savouring it.

Coupled with the already intense sensations, that image made my knees weak with arousal and I had to lean over her, bracing my hands against the edge of the surface of the kitchen counter. As I made my enjoyment of the situation clear with a pained and decidedly unmanly whine, Molly in turn moaned with pleasure, too.

It was the first sound (aside from the wet noises of her blowjob) she had made since she entered the kitchen, conveying the sheer lust she experienced from the act. Though I wasn't exactly a virgin, none of the women with whom I had the pleasure of having been more intimately inclined had expressed such a (even a bit worryingly so) ravenous desire to please me like this, without any hint of restraint and seemingly determined to just literally suck the seed out of me, and that made my body loose what little reserve it may have still had.

I started to slightly hump against her face, feeding Molly my length which her throat was eagerly swallowing. My sudden increase of willingness seemed to only spur her on even more than letting herself rest on her laurels; she moaned and cooed wordlessly as she doubled her efforts, the slurping and glugging growing in intensity, too. Despite my tense abs, clenching as my climax neared, I shot up straight as one of her hands reached for my testicles, starting to softly massage my balls with tender fingers.

That proved to be a trick too far, and I could no longer hold back against the onslaught of sordid, wet pleasure to which she was subjecting me.

"Molly!" I gasped as the peak tore through me. I had to brace myself on the counter again, this time with only one hand.

In a wonderful display of lust- and orgasm induced dumbassery, I drove the other into Molly's straight black hair and forced her as far onto my cock as I was able to, shooting the first thick splash of my seed directly down her throat.

After my higher brain functions remembered my lesser ones about the possibly fatal ramifications of such an action, I tried hurriedly to pull my offending member out.

The result was that my still spurting member coated now the insides of her mouth with warm, rich cream.

At the first second I thought my love life (or life in general) was over, but then I realized that Molly had the entire time not relinquished the firm seal of her lips around my cock. Her fingers hadn't stopped fondling my balls either, and as my panic evaporated I felt her tongue eagerly lashing at my length and swirling around the head.

Her combined caresses managed to coax additional ropes of gooey essence out of me, and Molly's throaty humming that accompanied every one of them convinced me that this was exactly towards what she has been working. My hips slightly bucked on their own with each further spurt and my abdominal muscles started to hurt from the intensity of my orgasm. Had I really been that pent up?

Molly, however, had now a firm grasp on my shaft, making sure that I didn't leave while I still had some seed to give her. Her tongue had resorted to slow licks across my head, coaxing out the last dribbles and drizzles of cum rather tenderly.

When she was sure she had drained me to her satisfaction, she opened her mouth (her teeth hidden behind her pink lips) to show me that she hadn't, in fact, swallowed even once during the entire time. Her tongue lapped through my essence sinuously and reminded me a bit of a sea snake in murky water. Molly sighed and hummed pleasurably as she chastely swallowed, leaving no doubt about her liking the taste and I swear she shortly rubbed her stomach as if she had enjoyed a hearty meal.

After she sat a few moments with closed eyes in front of me, smiling dreamily and no doubt cherishing the taste left on her tongue, she rose fluidly to her feet. Now face to face with Molly again, I had a hard time staying focused on her face and not to linger on her admittedly very nice breasts, which no doubt would fit equally nicely in my hands, and the stiff nipples which seemed determined to poke holes into her nightie.

Her joyful expression had made way for her usual creepy-neutral one and it seemed that whatever had transpired right now was over. Molly raised a finger to her lips, while moving another across her throat.

I swallowed hard. "No word to anybody, got it. Not that I would tell anyone anyway..."

Her face fell slightly at those words.

"No, no, I liked, I mean obviously I did, you certainly have noticed that, what I meant was, who would believe me that you blew me-" I fell silent before I managed to dig my hole deeper.

The corners of Molly's mouth twitched in amusement and cocked her had as if she was pondering something.

Suddenly, she slung her arms around me, burying her face at my neck. Hesitantly, I reciprocated the embrace.

When she pressed her lips against my neck I thought she wanted to kiss me, but only until she sank her teeth into it, drawing blood.

Now, this wasn't the first time she'd done that, but the only other occasion resulted in me travelling back in time as part of a terrible plan which had proved to be an even worse idea when she had gone absolutely mad with blood lust afterwards. Only the fear of her ripping my throat out prevented me from struggling.

But right now, she seemed to have herself completely under control as she parted only moments after, pressing her lips against the small beads of blood forming at the bite mark.

Molly then licked gently across it, shuddering equally lustfully as she'd done when she had swallowed my cum, and gave me a smacking peck on the cheek.

After she had licked the residue of blood from her lips, she flashed me an impish smile as if she'd done something what she wasn't allowed to do. At last, she turned around and practically skipped out of the room, her nightie swishing around her hips, baring her pert, round butt, clad only in skimpy panties.

When I looked my reflection in a stain-less steel cabinet, I saw that the blood on her lips had left a perfect print of her kissing mouth on my cheek. My hand reached up to wipe it away, but somehow that seemed rather rude to me. So I grabbed a linen napkin and dabbed it gently on my cheek, creating a copy of the print, before washing the residue off with a different one.

As I looked for a healthy five minutes at the print of red lips on the napkin, only one question repeated itself over and over again in my head: What the hell just happened?

"What happened, Peter?" Nightingale asked as I sat down next to him at the breakfast table.

"What makes you think something happened? Sir?" I replied as nonchalantly as possible while my mind went _Shit, Shit, Shit…_

"Yesterday, you didn't have a plaster on your neck."

"Oh, that. Yeah... I cut myself shaving. I was just at it when, suddenly, Molly walked by and I kinda... flinched."

My mentor sighed wearily. "You know, Peter, one would think you would've realized by now that there is nothing you have to fear from her."

I begged to differ, but somehow I knew that it was better not to voice that opinion right now.

"She really tries her best to still acclimate herself, even after all those years" Nightingale continued. "She knows that some of her… peculiarities… may be… _unnerving_ to the uneducated mind."

Like her taste for raw meat. Or her eerie silence. Or her apparent ability to port across the mansion. Again, I didn't express those thoughts. Police diplomacy in action.

"But when someone like you reacts that way, Peter, it could really hurt her. Especially after you made her such a thoughtful Christmas gift yesterday."

In an act (oh how much I would like to add "last", but that would've been an outright lie) of childish defiance, I actually bought a book of Heston Blumenthal behind Lesley's back and gave it to Molly in a private moment. I had been under the impression we had been unobserved during that conspirative exchange, but who the hell knew where my mentor got his info. And I honestly wanted to bring her joy, but Nightingale and Molly should really dial it a bit down. A cookbook for our kitchen devil/angel wasn't exactly the epitome of originality.

Especially since Lesley gave her a book of Jamie Oliver.

"Remember, Peter, all our actions have consequences." He went silent as Molly entered the breakfast room, pushing a small cart.

Nightingale actually paled a bit at the sight of comestibles that could feed the entire Royal Guard.

He gave me a look, as he handed me his phone to call direly needed reinforcements in form of our friends and colleagues.

Consequences indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this chapter came to me when I pondered about the story that will eventually become one of the later chapters as a means to get there. So I thought: How could Peter get a bit more intimately acquainted to Molly? So I wrote this chapter, which is placed somewhere before Broken Homes, after Christmas, where Peter gave Molly his originally intended present and Molly proofs to be very thankful.  
> I hope you had fun with it, please leave a Kudos if you did, or even better, write a comment if and what you liked about the story or if not and what you didn't like. Either way it will mean very much to me and help me become a better writer.  
> Have a nice day and thank you for your time. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay in bed, I could nothing feel but pain.

My knees still tried to kill me from the landing and my muscles felt like someone had treated them with a sandblaster.

But that was child's play opposed to this revelation: Betrayal _hurt_.

Almost everybody had been betrayed by someone in his life.

Be it that your buddy Carl steals your girlfriend in eighth grade, or your wife runs away with your car, your credit card and the gardener. And that already hurts like hell.

A well known fact is, that cops had to trust each other.

You can't face suspects effectively if you have to worry about your back, either because your partner is too busy ogling at the Go-Go girls in a dark-lit disco than to make sure that nobody places a bullet between your shoulder blades or worse, he is going to be the one to put it there. It doesn't matter if you like your partner or not. You just have to _trust_ him. Though the liking part makes that easier.

And I had liked Lesley a lot. We hadn't been partners for twenty years or somesuch, but we went to the academy together, formed a friendship (with a side of youthful crush on my part) that I had been sure would prevail even if she would go through the ranks while I provided a 'valuable' contribution.

I thought it had even deepened when I confided in her, shared with her the most fear- and awesome thing that happened in my life: magic.

Obviously, that had been hopelessly naïve of me.

So when Lesley had tased me in the back – in my opinion only a step below an actual bullet – she’d ripped that precious bond between us in the most gruesome, harshest way possible apart (I don't count killing me, because then it wouldn't bother me anymore, I guess).

It felt like something of me actually died.

Another well known fact was, that the victims always looked for the blame at themselves. _Should I've not left the house? Should I've bought the double-bolted windows? Should I've dressed more conservatively?_

I was no different.

Among the why (to get her face back) and when (was the lady with the shot face an invitation or did he get Lesley even earlier? Did _he_ advance her magic far enough to get her into our 'club'?), the most persistent question was 'Had it been my fault?'. Not only about if I had missed any signs, like her outcry of 'Call your boss!' to Varvara. At that moment I had taken it as a very desperate try to negotiate, but now it seemed more like an attempt to proof her credentials as his mole.

But also if my actions had pushed her to this.

Yes, her face was really unsettling to me, and yes, I hadn't been able to hide my reactions not very well, even though I'd tried. Had I failed her as a friend? I’ve reached out to her, hadn't I, even at moments were she’d wanted to be alone. And I let her have those solitary moments. Had that been a mistake? Had I been not persistent enough? Or _too_ intrusive? Where had I gone wrong?

The more I raked my brain, contemplating every crossroad I took, the more unsure I grew at my past decisions until I actually screamed out in pain, frustration and sorrow.

I assumed only slightly the fetal position (I was a grown man after all) and tried to find some shut-eye without weeping myself to sleep. Or at least only a bit. But to no avail.

I made myself ready to lie awake the entire night when something rustled behind me and, before I could react someone pressed their naked body against my back. The two bumps at chest height made it clear they were female.

"Molly?" In acknowledgement, the maid rubbed her head against my neck.

I turned around to face her and I flinched. Never had I seen her so crestfallen. I slung my arms around her and she buried her face in my neck.

"Yeah, I know. She had been your friend, too."

Molly shifted a bit and I was sure she looked at me with the same question in her eyes that plagued me as well. "No, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." If only I could've said the same about me.

She wriggled herself against me again and that’s where I, belatedly, noticed something. She was topless.

“M-Molly...” I protested, trying to push her as gently away as I could.

She actually separated her body from mine, but only to strike like snake, gripping my head with both hands and pressing her lips on mine. The kiss was fierce and heated, almost desperate. Her soft lips opened and I shivered in arousal as her long, sinuous tongue pushed into my mouth.

I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t fantasized about kissing her and just like that, my resistance broke.

Her tongue squirmed and danced with mine, even wrapped itself around it, pulsating and massaging like it had my cock at an earlier occasion. After this initial onslaught, obviously having her goal of overcoming my reluctance achieved, she relented a bit, letting me return the kiss.

The kiss now turned loving and sensual, Molly no longer gripping me to hold me still but cradling my face, stroking my cheeks gently and teasing the rims of my ears. I squirmed slightly at the ticklish touch but it only made her chuckle and giddily trying to coax out even more twitches out of me.

Though her tongue allowed me to reciprocate while still making sure that I knew that she was in charge, Molly took great care in avoiding even only to threaten to choke me. It was obvious that she wasn’t doing this just for her pleasure, she wanted me to enjoy it, too.

And by god did I.

Her slimy organ retreated now and then, so that we could do what between two humans would’ve been frenching with still _a lot_ of tongue. As our tongues danced back and forth, I found out that, though pointy, her teeth weren’t exactly razor blades but possessed a blunt sharpness similar to human canines, only that she seemed to have an entire mouthful of them. The literally inhuman size and control she had over her tongue overwhelmed me as Molly licked and teased all around in my mouth, her eager, passionate caresses she subjected me to made me buck and tremble in pleasure.

She pressed her breasts oh so torturously slightly against me, just enough so that her stiff nipples rubbed over my chest, and it was making my heart flutter. Despite my sorry situation, my traitorous brain decided that this deliciously soft, willing woman was exactly what it needed to start the healing process.

So I let my hands wander over her smooth backside, down to shove my hands inside her panties. Only there were none. Molly was bottomless, too.

That was the last straw and I couldn’t contain my need for her any longer.

I grabbed her thighs just below her butt and attempted to roll her onto her back so I could take her, but Molly had other plans.

She pushed back and rolled _me_ over, straddling my middle in the process.

Molly reached to the headboard and flipped the switch, bathing the room in warm light, before sitting up and presenting herself to me in all her glory.

As she towered above me, she gave me time to drink in her beauty. Her skin seemed to glow from within, bathed in the golden light, and now that she was out of her demure maid uniform, her skin seemed less eerily pale and more like something poets of old would've praised.

Molly's figure was slim, but not gaunt, kind of athletic, though her muscles weren't as defined. Her breasts sat high and proud, not more than a generous handful, but round and full.

When she notice me staring, she smiled, obviously flattered, and flaunted them a bit, twisting her body so I could see them from different angles. She even went so far as to pinch one of her stiff, dusky red nipples, though she blushed and batted her eyes down at that as if her own flirtatious actions embarrassed her.

Though certainly arousing, her display of her body wasn't enough to satisfy my not entirely lust-driven curiosity.

I shot up, embraced her tightly and flipped us over again, placing myself between her legs.

For a second, Molly seemed to want to fight herself back on top, but a slow and sensual kiss managed to rob her of her resolve. She weaved her fingers into my hair and let herself melt against my lips.

I brushed her bangs from her ears and felt them tenderly yet thoroughly up. They weren't really that different than human ones, aside from the fact that they ended in a tip, kind of something between a Tolkien elf and a Vulcan.

When I first touched them, she mewled softly into my mouth, arching her body slightly towards me.

Always one to advance the scientific community, I rubbed the tips between my thumbs and forefingers and an actual shiver of arousal ran through her body, accompanied by a strangled yelp.

Sensitive, huh? No wonder she was so interested in my ears.

When I softly traced the rims downwards again, a tiny sigh escaped her throat.

I parted my lips from hers and trailed along her jawline, she bent her head backwards, presenting her vulnerable throat, and I knew she'd decided to indulge me, at least for the moment.

As I left hot kisses on her bust, sucking her erect peaks into my mouth and teasing them with my tongue and teeth, Molly whimpered and twitched pitiably, yet arched them so eagerly up to me, that I wondered how long it had been since she'd been touched like that the last time.

As I slowly went deeper, travelling over her soft, flat belly, she gasped and her fingers in my hair clenched almost painfully.

I didn't halt until I reached her pubic mound, covered in a triangle of neatly trimmed, raven black hair. It wasn't a perfect triangle, however. The thighs of it that converged just above her bald, plump lips were slightly concave and the base, indicating the beginning of her mons, had a carefully shaved dip, so that the overall picture looked sort of like a stylised bird with spread wings.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered.

The fae gave off a little, distraught whimper and I looked up to her, her expression a mixture of anticipation and anxiety.

"Molly," I asked, gently stroking her trembling crotch, "has noone done this for you before?"

She averted her gaze and gave a quick nod.

When her eyes met mine again, I held her gaze while I lowered my head. She looked like the proverbial mouse in front of the snake, a nice change for that matter.

I licked slowly along her puffy, big labia and Molly cried out, throwing her head against the pillow. She’d covered her eyes with one arm, while the other hand hid her mouth, though not to muffle her noises.

I chuckled. Here I was, mere millimetres from her weeping slit, and she was anxious about me seeing her teeth.

The fae didn’t hesitate to use them to intimidate me, but for some reason she didn’t want to show them while we were intimate.

She whined embarrassedly as I pried her flushed red outer lips apart, practically forcing her to reveal her most guarded treasure.

Her inner flesh was moist, hot pink and from what I could see, no different from that of a human woman. A twitching opening was guarded by a second pair of swollen lips and at the apex of those was a small engorged nub, half covered by a little hood.

Gently, I teasingly circled the little pearl, wettening my fingers with the copious fluids Molly's quim provided.

When she positively trembled with arousal, I thought I could conduct a little more anatomical research.

I slowly pushed two fingers into her, making her mewl and buck with want, and as I didn't feel anything resembling teeth (which had still been a possibility), but only slick walls and tender folds, I was very much in favour of giving my willing participant for what she yearned.

I pulled my fingers out, something that wasn't to her liking at all. Molly hissed in frustration, confusion, anger and hurt and was about to sit up and doubtlessly give me her piece of mind about toying with her feelings and/or leaving her hanging, but she changed her mind however, when my lips meet hers in a sordid mockery of a kiss, my tongue sliding out to trace the folds of her pussy.

Molly tasted, to my mild surprise, sweet and spicy, like honeydew honey, but with a hint of something tart as if to remind me of her alien and possibly deadly nature.

My unexpected bedmate bucked and her thighs threatened to clamp down on my head but I had my armed wrapped around them to keep them spread wide. I thought it would be a great risk to assert such dominance over Molly who normally seemed like she would eviscerate anyone who just looked at her funny, but to my immense relief, she not only endured it, but me baring her sex for me to devour seemed to arouse her even more.

I tried to maintain a steady rhythm, to carefully guide her to her peak, but Molly was apparently so deprived of intimacy, that she couldn't possibly relent control completely. She pressed my head firmly into her folds, rubbing her dripping peach against my lips, smearing her juices across my mouth and chin.

I lifted my head to look up at her, now my fingers gently stroking her vulva again, to keep her aroused. I watched her hips and belly writhe and roll, as if she was belly dancing in the horizontal.

She tried to shove me back down, surprisingly forcefully; whatever I had done to her, Molly seemingly hadn't lost any of her strength. Of course, I took that as a challenge.

I removed my hand on her left thigh too, slowly so to signal her she should keep them spread. One hand stretched her lips apart while the fingers of the other now teased the fringes of her entrance.

Molly whined and shuddered, her thighs trembling dangerously, but the fae seemed to have herself under control as they stayed spread.

As I lapped at her juicy, hot quim with gusto, my fingers joined, teasing the flesh my tongue wasn't caressing.

Slowly, I wriggled the slippery muscle through her twitching opening, letting it squirm inside her searing heat. Molly's love canal was tight but slick, her soft walls convulsing eagerly around my invading organ. Stabbing it repeatedly into her drove the lusty maid positively wild and she trembled with need as I slid it back out of her, a thin strand of her nectar clinging to the tip.

I drew my tongue from bottom to top across her vulva, ready to tease her some more, but the needy whine that followed made it clear that I had played enough with the poor fae. I sucked her swollen clitoris into my mouth, alternating between unabashedly lashing at it and circling it with just the tip of my tongue. I even was so bold and graced it carefully with my teeth, a move that made Molly moan and buck with wanton lust.

A high-pitched yelp escaped her as I pushed my index and middle finger into her cavern, gently rubbing along the satin walls.

I could feel her getting closer, her squirming became more erratic, she squealed and tried to get away from me, but I didn't let up.

I curled my fingers upwards, contemplating that if I sneakily conducted research, I could at least make it as pleasurable as possible for her.

After a bit of eager prodding, I encountered a little spongy area of her dewy canal and, judging by Molly's wailing cry and needy bucking, it was exactly what I hoped to find. A negative result is almost as good as a positive one, but a positive one was so much more satisfying. In this case, for her even more than for me.

Molly had a G-spot, who would've thought? Not that I would ever tell Dr Walid about my discoveries. There was a limit to what I would go to earn recognition.

"That's it, Molly, come for me," I murmured while focusing my fingers on that sweet spot.

Her spine arched and she loosed another high-pitched wail as the vibrations of my mouth hit her jumping pearl, Molly finally reaching her peak.

Semi-surprised by the torrent of womanly juices her twitching tunnel gushed, the first splash drenched my lower face before I could envelope her pussy with my mouth.

The cute fae had more to give, however, and I eagerly swallowed the following quirts. My tongue still lashed at her throbbing clit and my fingers fucked her poor pussy and G-spot as I tried to milk the bucking woman for all that she was worth.

When her passionate cries and whimpers gained a pleading note and she more and more desperately tried to get some space between me and her squirting, spasming pussy, I finally relented.

She laid there, panting, her face and décolleté flushed. Her nipples were hardened, crinkled peaks, rising and falling with her firm mounds.

After, what I thought of one of my better performances, I felt justifiedly a little high-spirited. I reached up to her, flicking and circling her sensitive tips, enjoying Molly's unbelievably cute squeaks and jerks until she slapped my hand away, whimpering.

With no small amount of smugness I noted that it took her a good while to regain enough of her senses to prop herself up on her elbows.

When she peered down at me with glassy eyes, I grinned unabashedly back, her juices still dripping from my lips and chin.

Her demeanour abruptly changed, her blissed-out expression turned timid in an instance.

Molly rose to her knees and shuffled hesitantly towards me.

She softly drew a finger across my cheek and chin, glistening with her essence. She looked briefly at her crotch and blushed fiercely when her gaze met mine again.

"Yes, that's all yours," I smirked.

I pulled her close and kissed her giddily on the mouth. Molly squirmed at first, embarrassed as she tasted her enjoyment on my tongue, but soon she relaxed and took the lead. Cradling my head in her hands, she overwhelmed me with her agile, superior tongue. It was the first time I was actually envious of a woman. Man, the things I could've done with a tongue like that to prior girlfriends. Or to her...

She licked and teased the insides of my mouth, revelling now in how she marked me with her taste. She even drew her tongue sensually over my face to clean me thoroughly.

Afterwards, a hard shove sent me onto my back, now with her kneeling between my legs. Molly made short process with my shorts, at last freeing my painfully erect member.

Stroking it lazily, it, she grinned at me with delight like I was a prime slab of beef for her to prepare.

The she sat up, straddling my hips, cock still in hand.

Realizing what was about to come, I hastily grabbed a condom out of my bedside table and handed it to her with a trembling hand.

The cute maid took it from me, regarded it curiously for a moment before throwing it heedlessly over the shoulder.

Did she not know what its purpose was?

She cocked her head and, smirking leniently, gestured with both hands a baby belly in front of her stomach.

I nodded and her grin gained something hungry while one of her index fingers made a "nuh-uh"-motion while shaking her head.

Okay, she knew about its properties but didn't care, apparently it wasn't necessary.

Why, though? Were humans and her species incompatible? Had Molly "safe days"? Did she use another means of-

My scientific curiosity fizzled out as her slick folds rubbed along my cock.

Molly repeated that a couple of times, until she was sure that my mind was pulled back to the important aspect of her actions.

She angled it towards her dripping loins and rubbed the head through the folds, teasing me as well as her in the process.

Finally, when Molly lowered herself a few inches onto my prick, I thought for a moment that it was her first time in every aspect given how tight she was around me.

But then her muscled relaxed, allowing her to swallow the rest of my length with ease, only for her walls to clench firmly around me again.

I realized she not only had some experience, but enough to know about the power she could wield over me with her pelvic floor.

It felt like she possessed a second mouth down there (thankfully without teeth), munching and sucking happily on my throbbing cock, while salivating all over it. I could feel the ripples of powerful muscles through the silky-soft, slick walls as she flexed them around me, squeezed me in rolling waves.

She braced herself on her forearms at the sides of my head, kissing me sensually while her loins did all the work.

The sordid massage her dripping passage bestowed upon me raised my arousal to impossible levels, I felt like I was harder than ever before.

When Molly seemed certain that my entire focus was on trying not to loose myself into her despite her inner muscles doing their best, she began to move. She slid up my length, her walls clinging to me due to their firm grip despite the copious lubrication they were lathering my shaft with. She moved up until only the head remained in her tight hot cavern, her muscles kissing and mouthing it while impossibly hot dollops of her juices rolled down my length.

My eyes rolled back, and I bent my head further against the mattress as Molly's heat swallowed my hardness once more, her drooling pussy welcoming me like a treat she had gone too long without.

Molly didn't want to let the kiss end yet, and so her body shifted with me, her feverishly hot skin, smooth and already a bit damp with sweat, sliding slightly over me. The stiff peaks of her nipples rubbed over my chest, sending electric along my spine into my brain and my loins. The sensations drove me half insane as I felt them fraying the fringes of my self-control.

I moaned pathetically into her mouth and I felt Molly grin against my lips, no doubt very pleased with herself.

She nipped gently at my jaw, travelling slowly down, leaving me to gasp at the cruel duality of the rhythm of her hips and massaging walls.

Cooing, Molly pressed tender kisses on my skin, delighted at how much I enjoyed her ministrations.

She even applied a slight bite, but immediately let up when I tensed.

Realizing what she must think, I took one hand from her slick back and laid it on her head, gently pushing her mouth back.

"No," I managed to gasp, with a voice coarse with arousal, "do what you want. Just be extra careful with those, yeah?"

Wordlessly, she murmured something acknowledging and showed her appreciation of my trust in her by covering me from the shoulders up in affectionate licks and nibbles, kisses and bites.

My eyes rolled back into my head again, and an embarrassingly needy moan escaped my throat, causing Molly only to enhance the sensual roll of her body.

Giddily cooing, she licked at my ears and flexed her shapely thighs against my hips as her loins lasciviously rippled along my cock, trying (very successfully, I might add) to coax more of those delightful little noises out of her bedmate.

Her thrusting continued, the mysterious woman coming down on me like a rolling wave, the swollen lips of her pussy kissing my base almost featherily but giving it a sordid wet smooch as she rubbed them against me before lifting her hips once again.

It was exquisite torture she subjected me to, her textured canal clinging so tightly around me that every crease and fold burned itself in my memory. Her silky, slippery walls rippled around me, trying to draw me even deeper. It remembered me of the time Molly swallowed my length for real, the hunger her drooling pussy was expressing no lesser than that of her greedy throat.

I squirmed underneath her as her searing insides milked my cock with relentless abandon.

She didn't try to hold me down, she trusted her sordid actions were enough to keep me pinned beneath her and by god, she was right.

Whenever she teased me, lifting her hips until only the tip resided in her soppy quim, I moaned pitifully, bucking my hips against hers, trying to dive back into the massaging warmth.

Molly grinned, smugly and hungrily, against my lips, swallowing the moan of her name that escaped my throat like a prayer to a goddess as the hungry mouth of her pussy enveloped me.

She further increased the tempo until she found a rhythm that was even more apt in driving me wild with need, the stranglehold her snatch had on my cock almost unbearable. She pressed her body tighter against mine, her hard nipples rubbing against my chest while her hips lost their sinuous movement and started to eagerly bounce on top of me, coming now down hard and fast.

Molly panted excitedly at my throat, her pink tongue lolling out of her mouth.

She tugged at my hair in her lust, mewling and grunting at my neck as her peak drew nearer.

I felt her lithe body shiver, her grip on my hair tightening and stinging my scalp.

I delved my fingers into the globe of her ass, her yielding flesh spilling between my fingers as I squeezed. The skin there was slightly rougher than the rest, though slick with perspiration. I kneaded the cheeks rather harshly in my haze of want, but it only seemed to edge Molly on even more.

She bucked eagerly into my firm grip, only to slam down equally greedily down to impale her spasming quim onto my cock.

I clung almost desperately to her, one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on her clenching butt cheeks.

The passionate woman traded open-mouthed kisses with me, she moaned and gasped as our heated dance grew more intense with every minute.

Molly held onto my head, her hands threaded tightly into my hair, mouthing and panting at my throat as she enthusiastically chased her release, riding me with without restraint.

She started to loose her rhythm as the first trembles of her impeding peak coursed through her body, her hard short jerks riling me even more up, and the tugging in my loins became unbearable.

Her grip around my head tightened in time with the clenching of her thighs. I could barely get out a squeak before she pulled me into another kiss, greedy and almost violent in manner.

Finally, Molly cried into my neck as her orgasm hit her with the force of a freight train, her hot breath tickling my ear as her sinful body bucked and writhed. Her pussy fluttered around me erratically, the powerful muscles kneading my cock as if she tried to actually milk the cum out of my balls.

It was too much for me.

I held her jerking hips forcefully down as I tried to shove my member as deep as I could into her, at last allowing myself (though honestly, I would've lost it anyway at that point) to spill my essence as I followed her into bliss, moaning her name.

She tried to muffle her screams in earnest, but failed spectacularly as she lost herself in her climax, her head shooting up to cry to the heavens whenever a particularly forceful wave of her peak hit her.

My hips jumped eagerly against hers as I pumped thick spurts of gooey seed into her greedy passage, the splashes coating her rippling walls and flooding her womb as she clung to me, trembling and mewling contently as she felt her quim being filled to the brim with potent sperm.

We held onto one another like we were drowning, gasping into each others mouths as her slick body continued to rub over mine.

I rocked Molly onto my cock, prolonging her climax as well as mine. She moaned and whimpered while my throbbing, flexing member speared her sensitive pussy again and again.

Her twitching tunnel gulped down the ropes of semen as they came, her ravenous loins continuing to squeeze me with unrelenting muscles, eager to coax every last drop out of my now overly sensitive member, making me buck at the almost painful overstimulation.

A small amount of my copious cum, mixed with her own fluids escaped, running down the shaft, over my balls and onto the sheets, when the seal of her pussy finally started to loose some of its tightness.

Molly's body relaxed slowly, her high coming to an end, and her walls let go of me, still convulsing but now almost like aftercare, as if my cock had been a good guest, and she hated to let him leave, yet he really had to, but alas, until next time...

I caressed her back as she jerked and shivered atop of me, guiding her gently through the last aftershocks of her climax as I came down from mine. When my cock finally slipped out of her, Molly rolled off of me.

Being a considerate bedmate, I held her close while pulling the blanket over our cooling bodies.

When I embraced her warm form tightly, Molly mewled contently and we drifted slowly into sleep.

I didn't realize it at the time, obviously, but Molly actually succeeded in something I would've deemed impossible: She'd banished at least for that night all thoughts of Lesley out of my dreams. Something, as I suspected later, that had been her goal all along.

When I woke up, feeling rested in a way I hadn't for a long time, Molly was gone.

Not that it surprised me; it wasn't as if we would've magically become lovers over one night of passion. We had been hurting over the same person, and we had sought comfort in each others arms. And, somehow, it had actually worked. Oh, Lesley's betrayal still hurt like hell, but I didn't wallow in self-pity anymore. I was now determined to pick up the fight, to bring her down for what she did, for siding with a murderous son of a bitch. And I would make her pay for hurting me, Molly and (as I assumed) Nightingale, too.

Within the confines of the law, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter plays at the evening/night of Lesley's betrayal in Broken Homes.  
> I hope the break between heart-broken and horny Peter isn't too much of a mood whiplash, but as mentioned in the story, they're both hurting and just seeking comfort.  
> Please leave me a Kudos if you liked it and maybe comment about what you liked or didn't like, I appreciate it either way.  
> Have a nice day, ladies and gentlemen.


End file.
